Love Almost Lost
by leodicaprioloveofmylife
Summary: {The chapters are really short, because I wrote it in tiny portions... sorry! I hope you all enjoy it, please let me know what you think! This is a fanfiction based on James Cameron's "Titanic". I changed some things, including the way they speak. So please keep that in mind while reading.} Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
*on the ship, Jack's POV*  
"Rose!" I called, trying to catch her attention as her mother dragged her along the deck, boring her on etiquette and proper behavior. This exact thing was what had driven her to nearly jumping into the icy waves! "Rose!" I called again, and this time she heard me. She muttered some excuse to her mother and met me in the nearby hall.  
"Jack! I've had such an awful day!" She began to tell me more but choked on her words because she started to cry. "I just want to be with you, Jack. I don't need my selfish family anymore! All they've given me my whole life is pain and unhappiness!"  
I held her in my arms as she cried against my shoulder. Even when she was sad she was the most pure beauty I had ever seen. I tilted her head up towards mine and kissed her long and hard. "Don't worry Rose. Everything will be alright, you'll see. "

Chapter Two  
*Rose's point of view*  
With an overwhelming burst of emotion for Jack, I grabbed his head and began kissing him passionately, my tears drying and my spirits lifting. He smiled up at me and gave a little wink, then dragged me into the nearest available room. It was an office of sorts, with a big wooden desk and a sofa against the wall. We ran in laughing and shut the door behind us. Jack locked eyes with me then said "desk or sofa baby?"

Chapter Three  
*Rose's POV*  
Images flashed through my head. Intense and rough on the desk, or soft and intimate of the sofa? "Desk. Definitely desk." Jack grinned and pulled me closer to him. "I love you, Rose." "I love you Jack" I replied, the said feistily "Now get me out of this corset!"  
The feeling of his skilled fingers unlacing my bodice sent chills of anticipatory pleasure down my spine. "Hurry Jack!" "Come now baby, no need to hurry" he said in a sexy tone. "Please!" I almost cried and he smiled at my anguish. Finally the corset fell to the floor and in a rush I stripped off the rest of my dress and pulled Jack's shirt over his head. "Make it good, Jack."

Chapter Four  
*Jack's POV*  
I gazed at Rose's perfect body, just waiting for me against the desk. She looked so beautiful, like she could be the final puzzle piece in any landscape or scenery she was placed in. I came over to her and began to kiss her and put my hand between her warm legs. In that instant, the door burst open, but it seemed like the two people entering didn't notice us just yet for they too were in passionate embrace. They closed the door, pulled away from lip lock, and all that the four of us could express on our faces was shock. Pure utter shock. For who should have wandered into our same room but Rose's mother and Cal.

Chapter Five  
*Rose's POV*  
As I looked up over Jack's shoulder, all I could feel in my entire being was dread, disgust, and betrayal. My own mother. With my fiancé. I knew I couldn't really be holding judgements about cheating at this time because I was in the arms of Jack, but god! My own mother! "You... Mother..." All she could do was gape and blush. "You don't even have the decency to say anything" I said, angrily and full of hate. Me and Jack were still naked and indecent against the desk but my nakedness was the least of my problems in this horrible moment. My mother stood up straight, turned around, and walked out the door without saying a word. "Bitch!" I screamed at her, but she didn't turn her head. Jack, furious as well for my sake, turned and ran towards Cal, fist raised. Cal's eyes portrayed his fear he was trying so hard to hide. Before I could stop him, Jack in all his nakedness, punched Cal straight in the face.

Chapter Six  
*Jack's POV*  
Later that evening, I dressed for dinner with Rose's family. I didn't know how to feel about going... Would it be more awkward to show up or to not show up? After the incident with Cal, Rose was a teary mess and I kept her with me in my arms for hours. Now, finally, she was pulling herself together. I looked in the mirror and smoothed my hair back. I could see in the reflection the crusty blood still stuck to my fingernails. I had used soap for at least five minutes to get it to go away, but this marker of the struggles of the afternoon would not go away. When I finished dressing, I went and knocked on Rose's door. She took my arm and we made our way to dinner, feeling nervous and confused. We walked in to the dinner hall and had to hide our intense emotions at seeing Cal and Ruth. Many rich important people were sitting at our table as well and the last thing we wanted was another ruckus. Cal and Ruth were even sitting next to each other. Rose squeezed my arm to display her discomfort. We sat down across from them, and all four of us could feel the tension. Polite strained conversation began, and as I looked over to Ruth as she spoke, I almost gasped. Around her neck was the Heart of the Ocean.

Chapter Seven  
*Jack's POV*  
I turned my head to see Rose making the same observation as me... Seeing her big blue necklace around her mothers evil neck. She looked down at her plate, a greenish tinge to her skin, and threw up across the table. Embarrassed and upset she sprinted out the dining hall, tripping in her heels and skirts. I got up as fast as I could to chase her but as I ran it seemed that everyone purposefully got in my way. Waiters with trays, people walking in and out, my way to Rose kept getting blocked. Finally I ran out onto the deck, knowing where Rose would be. "ROSE!" I yelled, but she wouldn't listen. She was climbing up the back of the boat again to jump. "ROSE! DON'T YOU DO IT!" She pretended not to hear me and stood with her back to me, trembling hands clutching the rail. "I love you Jack" was the only soft words I heard until she flung herself into the icy depths.

Chapter Eight  
*Jack's POV*  
I stood there, shocked and unbelieving. I couldn't move. I couldn't even cry. Rose. My love. My life. I broke out of my frozen state and ran to the rails. It had only been a split second in reality since she had jumped. I could see her far below, her body was struggling in the waves. "ROSE!" I screamed, and she thrashed in the water even more. I thought I heard a faint "Jack" in reply but it might have been my mind playing tricks. At these exact moments, the ship began turning drastically under my feet, and I heard yelling from the other end. Confused and hopeful it was a rescue attempt, I began yelling as well. "Over here! Over here!" But it was to no avail. For the reason the ship was moving insanely beneath me was because it was trying to avoid hitting a large, white iceberg straight in the ships path.

Chapter Nine  
*Jack's POV*  
I was quick to action. To hell with the rest of the ship, I needed to rescue Rose. I must. A lifeboat was next to me, and I knew this was my only chance to save her. There were a few men nearby, and I sprinted over to them and asked for their help. Together we got the boat into the water below, and I slid down the rope that connected it and began to row as fast as I could towards Rose's far off body. Behind me I began to hear the screams of the people caught in the sinking ship. I felt horrible taking a boat when it was needed so badly, but I must save my love. I reached her body, thrashing and struggling, her mind clearly not completely there as her body made desperate attempts to live on its own. It was a miracle she was still afloat, but her body's instincts must be strong. I reached over and grabbed her cold body and pulled her into the lifeboat. Her limbs were freezing quickly, getting stiffer and stiffer. Blood was pouring out her nose from the impact against the water. "Oh, Rose," I whispered. "Come back to me baby." I took her shaking form in my arms, stripping her of her heavy, cold clothes and giving her mine. The harsh wind bit against my skin. We sat there for I don't know how long, me with slow tears falling down my cheeks, and she with water droplets freezing on her body. I couldn't do anything except hope and wait. I turned to look at the great Titanic behind me, and her end was sticking straight up in the air. Those poor people, I thought. I felt like a criminal, having a boat here and being selfish enough to keep it for myself and Rose. It was so wrong. I would have gone back and loaded more people aboard, but I couldn't row and keep Rose warm at the same time. I began to sob, and just when my final hope was slipping, Rose opened her eyes.

Chapter Ten  
*Rose's POV*  
All I could feel, all I could sense, all I could distinguish of the world was cold. I had just passed from the place of numbness into shivering utter miserableness. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I could only suffer. When I managed to finally open my eyes, the icy wind bit across them, obscuring my vision of the angel who was holding me in his arms.  
*Jack's POV*  
I was so shocked and excited when Rose opened her eyes I almost stood up. My love might live. Suddenly I knew I could not be selfish anymore. Rose, as much as I wanted her to be, was not everything. It was time to row back to Titanic. Time to save even more struggling lives. Time to experience living hell.

Chapter Eleven  
*Rose's POV*  
I sensed we were moving. I squinted through my frozen eyelashes at bright lights up ahead. "Jack," I whispered. He tilted his head down and looked at me. "Don't worry baby. Everything will be alright." "What's happening Jack," I begged. "What's happening?" "Titanic- it's sinking. It hit an iceberg. We are going to try and save people from the water." The way he said the words was with a cool-collectiveness. He was trying to stay calm, for me and for the people currently sinking to their icy watery deaths. That fate would be mine if not for Jack, the purest and most loving of people I had ever met. "Thank you Jack" I uttered feebly. He kissed my forehead in reply and kept rowing towards Titanic.  
*Jack's POV*  
I was almost smiling as I made my way towards the boat. My love, my life's purpose, would most likely make it through this horrible night. If not for the sinking ahead of me I would be crying for joy. But my happiness must be held off until I was sure Rose lived and I had saved more souls from the water. We were now in even closer range, and the screams of the women and children as they had to leave their husbands and fathers behind was some of the saddest and most heart-wrenching sounds I would ever hear. As I approached, I began to see bodies floating in the water, bobbing up and down with the waves yet staying afloat because of the pasty white life jackets. Tears came to my eyes and my feeling of euphoria from a few minutes before passed completely. I squeezed Rose's hand. "Don't look in the water, love. It's not pretty out here." She turned her face into my bare chest. Ice cold tears ran down my body. "We will be alright Rose. Don't you forget that. We will be alright. No matter what, remember that Rose. Remember. Please love." She nodded, and her sobs joined the thousands around me.

Chapter Twelve  
*Jack's POV*  
We had entered the sea of dying human beings. A tear fell down my cheek as I observed such suffering. I squeezed Rose's hand and kissed her forehead. "The boats about to get crowded, love."  
She nodded in reply. I kept a sharp lookout for anyone who was still living in the water. I came across a woman with a child in her arms. I reached over the side of the boat, talking softly to her as I pulled her from the water. She was shaking so hard her muscles were spasming yet she still clutched her little son. He was perhaps just one years old, and I could see he had died in the water and the mother had yet to realize. Inwardly I sobbed, hard and long, but I needed to be strong and help this woman first. I handed her a part of Rose's drying dress. I was still stark naked and shaking and shivering but adrenaline was keeping me functional. As we rowed on, I heard the woman's mournful scream as she pryed her frozen child from her arms. This nightmare kept continuing, as I dragged person after person out of the water. Rose at this point was more alert and was focusing on comforting those around her. Eventually I came across a man, more alive in the water than most I had seen. He must have fallen in recently. I reached down to grab his outstretched hand, and his face looked up at me. It was none other than Cal.

Chapter Thirteen  
*Jack's POV*  
I stumbled backwards in the boat. Of all the unfortunate bastards to have fallen in the water, I was the one to have to save Cal. I mentally cursed the universe and its mysterious karmic ways. I sat up and leaned over the edge of the boat. "Cal." I said gravely. "Give me one good reason I should pull you from the water." "Because you're a better man than me, and we both know you are too weak to just let me die." I hated his despicable tone and the way he intertwined compliment and criticism. But it was true. I was a better man. And there is no way the guilt would not eat me up everyday if I let him freeze. Reluctantly and warily I reached for his hand once more.  
*Rose's POV*  
I was shocked to see Cal scrambling into the boat. Why did fate decide to make us face to face yet again? The last time I had seen him had driven me to jump off the back of the ship. Shivering, Cal came over to me pleading for warm clothes. Poor Jack was still naked and freezing and was continuing to save lives. Having no other choice, I handed Cal what little extras I still had. At this point there were probably 12 people on our small cramped lifeboat, each person clutching another to share heat. I was helping the people on our boat, but still avoiding looking into the water. I trusted Jack's judgement that it would be disturbing and upsetting. After I handed Cal clothes, he sat down next to me. I glared at him, and he smirked in reply. "Jack!" I started to say, but Cal put a hand over my mouth. "Shut up baby and let the man work. Be here with me, now." I was scared to death of this threatening man but I couldn't make enough noise for Jack to hear me. Everyone else on the boat was preoccupied. "Now Rose, you listen here. Either you shut up and let me fuck you here in secret on this boat, or I push your beloved Jack into the water. What's it gonna be? If you cry for help I swear to god that Jack will be drowning in the blink of an eye." Tears rolled down my cheeks. What choice did I have but to let Cal abuse me?

Chapter Fourteen  
*Rose's POV*  
I couldn't believe that Cal was threatening me so violently. Wasn't it enough he was already sleeping with my mother? Our marriage was a business arrangement, and when he'd cheated on me, I assumed that was it. I guess not. Now because he was so selfish and horrible he had to try and take me here on this boat. I'd caught him with my mother not a few hours before! How disgusting! I felt so weak, so helpless. I was already at a vulnerable point from nearly freezing to death earlier. Cal kept his hand over my mouth and moved his other one so inside my shirt. I flinched and drew back. "Obey me, Rose. Stop flinching you slut." The tears kept falling as Cal moved his hand down to between my legs.  
*Jack's POV*  
I was growing exhausted from saving people. Everyone I saved was useless to help others, all just minutes from death. I was the only one. I was so distracted and intent on my job and focusing every bit of energy I had on the bodies in the water I didn't have the strength to worry about the people I loved inside the boat. But that should've been my main concern. Maybe then I could have protected Rose better from the demon sharing her warmth.  
*Rose's POV*  
I was beginning to panic. If I didn't do something Cal would rape me. No one on the boat was paying attention to anyone but themselves- no one could save me but myself. I struggled under Cal's firm grasp and managed to regain control of one of my arms. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, I swung my arm up quickly and slammed it down on Cal's crotch. He howled in pain and recoiled. I dashed from his arms, screaming for Jack. Cal yelled after me "Yeah running will sure help, bitch! We are on a boat, dumb shit!" Jack turned his head at the sound of the commotion. "What's wrong baby?! What did the scum do this time?!" I cried an explanation into his chest. I felt his body tense, and he stood up from under me and made his way towards Cal.

Chapter Fifteen  
*Rose's POV*  
I was terrified. Cal was so strong and menacing. Jack stalked over to Cal, purpose and intent heavy in his steps. "You fucking snake," he spat at Cal. "Touch her again and I'll kill you!" Cal smirked before replying. "We've talked about this before, boy. We both know you couldn't kill a man like me. You don't have the guts." Jack's fist quivered above Cal's head. I could see from where I was the bruise from Jack's earlier punch on Cal. I also noted that he was again naked. An odd coincidence. Cal spoke again. "Don't give yourself too much credit. Rose was wet for me too." I started crying harder. Such an abusive, cruel man.  
*Jack's POV*  
Hearing Cal say that about Rose through me over the edge. Before I knew what was happening, my fists were slamming hard against his body. I heard screams around me but my mind shut them out. I pounded his face until his flesh turned wet and red beneath my fingers. I was in such a rage I didn't even realize till I was lying flat on my back that he had begun to fight back. He pinned me down, blood dripping from his own face onto mine. "You think you can take me down, farm boy?" I smiled in reply. His fist crashed into my cheek before I could react. I moaned from the pain as Cal stood up above me. "You asked for it, Jack. Don't say I didn't warn you." With that he drove his foot repeatedly into my ribs. I heard something crack and found myself screaming. Rose was screeching in the background "Stop it, you'll kill him!" But Cal ignored her and from his sleeve pulled out a knife.

Chapter Sixteen  
*Rose's POV*  
I was horrified. The sight before me was gruesome: Jack lying in the water at the bottom of the boat, his blood mixing with the ice. His face was black and blue, his ribs protruding awkwardly under his flesh. His eyes rolled back in his head as he lost conciseness. I screamed again. But the sound didn't even stand out- there were still too many screams surrounding us in the water. I lunged over to Jack, trembling with fury and fright. I stared up at Cal, pure meaning in my livid eyes. "BACK OFF YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. I was trying to cover up my terror with anger, but the sight of Cal standing there with a knife protruding from his sleeve had me on edge to say the least. In response, Cal reached over and put his hand around my neck. "What can you do, baby?" I squirmed under his hard grasp. "I can hit you in the balls again, you brute!" I spat. He smirked and brought his knife up to my face. "Wow Rose, you really are getting a knack for this crying thing. Maybe I'll put some permanent tear streaks so everyone can see how fucked up you really are." He pointed the blade at the flesh upon my cheek. "What can I do Cal." I sobbed. "You can kill Jack." He replied.

Chapter Seventeen  
*Stranger in life boats POV*  
I was so cold, I could barely think. It was like my mind was frozen as well as my body. I looked around me. All of the people the young naked boy had saved from the water were either like me- stuck in a state of frozen uncontrollable hell- or were dead. Before me was a horrific scene: a brutal man holding a knife to a young girls cheek, with the naked boy bloody and passed out next to them. No one could help them, myself included. None of us could move. I heard the big man yell threats, and saw the girl crying. The knife descended closer to her face. Suddenly though, I hit a realization. If I didn't do something, no one would. And the boy and the girl would both be killed in front of my eyes. Most likely the man would then kill the remaining survivors in the boat so there were no witnesses to his murders. And I would be responsible, for being the only conscious person there who could have willed themselves to save them. My mind was becoming clearer every minute. I mentally sent heat through my body, my blood got hotter and I began to move around slightly. By pure will power and adrenaline, I unfroze myself and staggered to my feet. "Stop right there!" I yelled as the man began dragging the blade across her face.  
*Rose's POV*  
My own blood was spilling into my eyes, nose and mouth as Cal was cutting my cheeks. He had his other hand around my throat, choking me. I was too worn down to fight back any longer. But when I heard that strangers voice bite through the icy air, I felt like a halo of hope had just surrounded me. I reached my hand slowly across the bottom of the boat to where Jack's was lying there, bloody and bruised. I gently squeezed his fingers. And to my absolute surprise, and utter joy, I felt the slightest squeeze back.

Chapter Eighteen  
*Rose's POV*  
It felt so good to be back in Jack's arms. He showered kisses all over me, and we were both laughing softly as we lay there enjoying the fact we were both alive. "I was so scared, Jack. I honestly thought we would both die." "I know, baby, me too. But we made it Rose- we really did." He murmured. "I got you. I got you Rose. We are safe now." It was such a relief to be able to believe him. I kissed him gently on his perfect lips. "Thank you Jack. Thank you for everything." He kissed me back, long and deep, in reply. He pushed the hair off my forehead lovingly. "I'm here now, Rose. I'm here forever." I allowed myself to relax fully in his arms, thinking about the conclusion of the trauma on the boat a few hours earlier. I finally felt safe, now that god-awful Cal was in a grave at sea.

Chapter Nineteen  
*Jack's POV*  
I had been lying in a pool of blood and pain, uncertain whether I would ever stand up again. I was slipping from reality when I felt a squeeze on my hand, and it was like that tiny grip sent me hurtling back into my body and the moment. My eyes jolted open and all the pain in the world hit me at once in one intense, unrelenting blow. I gasped and rolled onto my side. I started to become aware of what was going on around me as I opened my eyes and saw Rose underneath the hideous Cal, a knife near her cheeks. I tried to yell at him, but my voice was only a squeak. He didn't even hear me. I lay there helpless, watching in my own agony and Rose's, wondering how long it would be until I died. At that moment, a figure rose up behind Cal, tall and dark and full of importance. My mouth opened in awe as this man struggled forwards on the boat and grabbed Cal from behind, pulling him to the ground. This was my moment to react, to save Rose. Probably my only one. I forced my mind to leave the dark hell of pain it was dwelling in and to think now only of my love. I rolled over to her, grabbing her hand as I fought to sit up. But only shock was in store for me as I viewed the sight in front of my eyes. Rose and I's savior was dead, his intestines spilling along the belly of the boat.

Chapter Twenty  
*Jack's POV*  
I grabbed Rose's hand to keep mine from shaking. She was asleep, but even then her face looked like a red-haired angel. I still couldn't believe we had made it. I couldn't.  
*Rose's POV*  
I woke suddenly, and screamed at the top of my lungs. Leaning over the bed was a stranger with a gun. He put it up to Jack's head. No matter how much I screamed, neither Jack nor the man heard me. There was an echoing bang as the trigger was pulled- blood sprayed all over me and the white sheets- and then I woke again, this time for real. Jack was holding my hand and staring at the ceiling, reflecting and thinking. He looked so beautiful but his expression was marred by the heavy thoughts and experiences of the night.  
*Jack's POV*  
After the man in the boat was slaughtered in front of our eyes, me and Rose exchanged a look of panic before we saw Cal rounding on us both once more. We were so helpless. I realized the only way for this to end was to kill Cal. I felt sick to my stomach. I needed to be unpredictable, or he would foresee my every move. He was used to this. I wasn't. I watched his feet approach me, each step full of menace. "I love you Rose" I whispered, as quietly as I possibly could, but I knew she heard me. Just when Cal was a foot away, I leapt to my feet and slammed my body into his. The impact threw the knife from his hands. "Rose! The knife!" I yelled. She grabbed it and slid it to me. I had Cal pinned, and he couldn't seem to fight back because fear had taken over his mind. His eyes looked up at me, quivering with fright, glassy from unshed tears. It was almost enough for me to forgive him. Almost. I remembered his attempt to rape Rose, his cruel bearings of both of us, his betrayal of Rose to her mother. Was all of his cruelty enough to cost his life? In a moment of tranquil clarity, I reached down and grabbed the bloody blade.

Chapter Twenty-One  
*Jack's POV*  
Without second thought, I had brought the knife down hard into Cal's chest. Blood spurted up into my face. Frenzied and furious, I pulled the knife back out and stabbed him again, over and over creating a rhythm of disgusting pain and torture. I couldn't hear anything except the thud of the knife as it dug into Cal's flesh. His mouth was open in screaming pain below me, but his shrill cries didn't reach my ears. Suddenly I stopped, gasping in fright at what had become of myself. I was corrupt. I was evil. I was exactly what Cal had tried to make me become. I turned my head and puked into Cal's blood. Rose came and grabbed the knife from my hand, tossing it into the water. "Jack!" she screamed at me. "Jack! Snap out of it!" Self loathing and menacing hate were eating away at my soul. I couldn't move except to puke again. I began to sob and shake, my mind returning slowly to clarity and accepting the fact of what I had just done. Rose took my hand in hers. "Don't think about it Jack. Don't think about it! We would both be dead right now if you didn't save us. Jack! Don't think about it!" I nodded almost unnoticeably before falling into a faint.  
*Rose's POV*  
After Jack had passed out, I cradled his head in my lap until the Carpathia came and rescued us. Everyone in our life boat was dead except for me and him. It was a floating graveyard. When the ship arrived, men took all the bodies from the boat and threw them into the water. I couldn't help but sigh with relief when I saw Cal's floating there all mangled and bloody. He was dead. He couldn't hurt me anymore.  
*Jack's POV*  
I heard Rose awaken next to me. I looked over at her loving eyes and squeezed her hand. "I had a bad dream, Jack." She said. "I got you, baby. I got you here. We are safe, don't you worry." I replied. "Are you alright, Jack?" She whispered. "Are you- okay? After what happened in the boat?" She was referring to the brutal death of Cal. "I'll be okay Rose. I'll make it just fine. As long as you're here with me."

Chapter Twenty-Two  
*Rose's POV*  
A week had passed since the sinking, but both Jack and I felt like we were still living it. When I went to the stores, mannequins looked like frozen bodies. Juice looked like blood. The crunches of leaves reminded me of the crunches of bones. I couldn't even look at knives. I was still in shell shock and I didn't feel like I'd ever recover. Jack was even worse. We were living in a hotel room but all he could bring himself to do without panicking was lie on the couch clutching a pillow for dear life. He would talk to me, hold my hand, kiss me even, but he was gone inside his mind. Preoccupied, scared, traumatized. I kept leaving the stuffy room to try and return to normal, going shopping and walking and such. We were both in a horrible state. Each night we would go to bed, sobbing and shaking in each others arms, hoping and waiting for a day when things could be different. I just hoped to god that day didn't come when we were old. And the nightmares- each night one or both of us would wake at some point, sweating and trembling and sometimes screaming. We didn't know how to heal ourselves. We didn't know what to do.  
•one week later•  
Jack was still a mess. I was too, but I was thinking a bit straighter. He was so sickened by the fact he had killed a man he couldn't begin to get better. One day I was walking along the streets by myself, avoiding looking at the ocean at all costs (it caused me to panic), when I came across a familiar face. "Molly!" I called in utter delight. She grinned and hugged me. "Glad to see you make it, Rose. What about that boy of yours? Jack?" She asked hesitantly. "Did he...?" I nodded and she grinned even larger. "Glad to hear it, sweetheart. How you been?" I began to tell her of Jack's condition and my own fears and troubles. We stopped in a cafe and talked over tea. By the end of my story, she had an idea for me. "Honey, that boy needs therapy. It worked miracles for my uncle once." She handed me a card. "Call that man up, and he'll straighten you both right out." I hugged her goodbye, kissing her on the cheek as I did. "Thank you Molly, truly. Thank you."

Chapter Twenty-Three  
*Rose's POV*  
It had been about a month since I had seen Molly and Jack and I had begun therapy. Both of us were doing so well, I for one only got nightmares once a week, and Jack about twice. That was such an incredible improvement to the state we had been in before! Jack was functional, loving, and more and more like the perfect man I had met that first night he saved my life. I thanked God constantly for all my blessings. Jack had also started drawing again, and the therapist knew someone who owned a gallery that was interested in displaying and selling Jack's work. I smiled every time I thought about it. My love would maybe even someday become wealthy for his talent! At this point, we were living quite poorly, renting out a small apartment with what money we could earn selling his drawings and me working in a small cafe. He hated seeing me working, but I didn't really mind. It was a good distraction. "We'll save up, Rose! And then we will travel! And ride horses on the beach like I promised and visit my family in Chippewa falls and all the other things I promised you." Jack would say, and I loved him for that, for keeping a bright future open for us both.  
One afternoon, I came home from work to Jack standing outside our apartment door. "What's this about, Jack?" I asked. "Close your eyes, Rose. You'll see." I closed them and he placed a hand over them so I couldn't peek. "Do you trust me?" "I trust you" I answered back quietly as he led me carefully into the room. I stumbled around a bit but he kept me steady. "Now open your eyes."  
I gasped in awe. He had led me into the bedroom, and across the quilt were red rose petals. A bouquet lay in the center, with a small dark blue box in front of it. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "Will you marry me?"

Chapter Twenty-Four  
*Rose's POV*  
Those four sweet words tickled my ear and echoed in my brain. "Will you marry me?" I found myself laughing and tackling Jack on to the bed before I even realized it. "Of course, Jack! Of course! How could it be otherwise? I'm in your heart forever." Tears of joy and love spilled down my cheeks. I closed my eyes briefly to wipe them away and when I opened them again, Jack was holding the little blue box open in front of me. I drew in a breath. The ring was delicate silver, with a simple yet obviously exquisite diamond in the center which sparkled and gleamed. The tears came again as its beauty blinded me. "Oh Jack... It's truly gorgeous! I don't know what to say!" "Then don't say anything, silly girl, and kiss me."  
*Jack's POV*  
My heart was bursting as I slid the ring onto Rose's finger. It fit perfectly and looked like it was made for her. I smiled and kissed her hand, then scooped her into my lap. "Thanks again for saving me, Jack." She said softly. "We saved each other," I replied.  
We lay in bed until daylight stopped our kisses and love making. It had been the greatest night of my life.

Chapter Twenty-Five  
•three months later•  
*Rose's POV*  
I was so nervous my hands were shaking. This was the biggest day of my life. Molly was jabbering loudly but I couldn't hear anything she was saying. My mind was elsewhere. Although I was nervous, I was also dying of excitement and happiness. Today I was marrying Jack. Not Cal, Jack. I had managed to escape from the trap my mother had set and today was the first official day of beginning my own life, free from her tight grasp. Molly said "Turn around, Rose," which snapped me back to reality. I gasped as I saw my reflection in the full length mirror. "You look truly radiant, Rose!" Molly said in awe. And I did, I really did.  
My hair was down over my shoulders, but the pieces around my face were pulled back and tied behind my head. There were tiny pearls woven through it as well as sprigs of small flowers. My makeup gave me a natural glow. My dress was long, with a tight bodice and a fuller skirt.  
I smiled at my reflection, and I seemed to shine even more. I had never been self-centered, but at this moment I basked in my own beauty. I felt good, despite my still shaking hands, which is why it surprised me when I suddenly doubled over and puked.  
*Jack's POV*  
I straightened my tie and looked at my reflection. I was pleased, and so so ready to make Rose my wife. I sat down to lace up my shoes when I heard a frantic knocking on my door. "Come in!" I called. Nothing could ruin my mood. Molly bustled in and spoke so quickly I had to ask her to repeat herself. "What Molly?" "It's Rose. She's sick." I guess I was wrong. My mood was ruined, and worry formed lines on my forehead.

Chapter Twenty-Six  
*Rose's POV*  
Jack held my hand as the doctor came back into the hospital room. He squeezed it, quelling the majority of my fears. "What is it doctor? Is she alright?" Jack asked quickly. He was anxious. I just felt sick and sweaty. "Everything is just fine, son. As far as her health goes. But there is something. Rose here is pregnant." I unexpectedly started sobbing. I had been so ready to just marry Jack and be his wife for at least a few years before even thinking of children! As well as the sadness, extreme fatigue and panic set in. "I'm scared, Jack! I'm so scared!" "Shhh, baby. Everything will be alright." But obviously it wasn't. Jack had been saying that to me way to often. Nothing was ever alright.  
*Jack's POV*  
I was so worried for Rose I didn't even start to think of my own problems with the situation. I was just there for her. "Now it seems like we are just getting married for the baby!" She cried. "I wanted it all to be about love!" I held her shaking form and spoke softly in her ear. "It is all about love, Rose. Everything is about love." I knew this so certainly because at this moment, looking at Rose's belly, a wave of love so complete flowed from me into the tiny child. I couldn't believe I could love something or someone so much before they were even born.

Chapter Twenty-Seven  
*Jack's POV*  
Rose lay trembling on our bed. She had no more tears to cry. I was trying to be understanding of her distress, but if I was completely honest I was a bit annoyed with Rose. Sure, the baby news had come at the wrong time. But a child, in any form, was a blessing. Why couldn't Rose see that? It was probably because she was so wrecked from Titanic and from having to see me through therapy.  
*Rose's POV*  
The room started spinning. I was so tired and so upset, I was beginning to pass out. I felt like I was slipping not only from reality but from my mind. Why couldn't something just go right in my life? I wanted to marry Jack today. That's all. And now it was ruined. "Jack. Get this baby out of me." I managed to say before it all went black.  
*Jack's POV*  
I felt like a train had driven into my chest. Rose wanted an abortion. And I felt like whatever I said wouldn't change her mind. As I watched her sleep, I began to sob at all that had happened this awful day. It felt like years ago I had been prepared to watch her walk down the aisle. I wrapped my arms around Rose's body, laying down next to her, and drifted into a troubled sleep.

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
*Rose's POV*  
I woke to find Jack sitting in the dark by the window. It was the middle of the night, and the only light was from a street lamp outside. I saw a glint, and sat up, curious. The glint I had seen was the feeble light hitting the bottle in Jack's hand. I watched as he brought it to his lips, wincing as he swallowed. A tear rolled down my cheek. Jack wasn't getting drunk for fun. He was drowning his sorrows in hard alcohol. I sob caught in my chest before I could stop it. Jack turned around, immediate worry in his eyes. How I loved him. Even when he was feeling completely destroyed by my decision to abort his child, he still cared deeply about me. What's wrong, baby?" He said, anxious. "I just... I love you Jack. I love you so much." I replied, crying hard now. "And I'm so so sorry that I'm pregnant." He started crying then too, as he wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry Rose. I'll get through this, even though it's hard for me." I nodded. But I felt awful. So awful. I suddenly foresaw a future ahead of me- a future where Jack resented me secretly for the rest of out lives. A future where he told our children that they could have had another sibling if their mother hadn't murdered it. I realized that I was the one in the wrong here. Jack was sensible and cared about all life. I needed to be more like him. And so I made a decision. And I whispered it in his ear. "I've changed my mind, Jack." That was the second time I've said that to him. And the first time completely altered my world for the better. Again it didn't make any sense. But I decided to trust it once more.

Chapter Twenty-Nine  
*Rose's POV*  
We got married after all the next day. I didn't want my child to be a bastard. I held my head high and walked down the isle like I owned it. I finally felt at peace with my decision. Jack was waiting for me there, smiling with his eyes and with a slight turn of his mouth. He looked so handsome. I was nervous, but not too nervous. More like excited nervous. The ceremony passed before I even realized it, and the priests echoing words of "You may now kiss the bride" were the only words that stayed with me from the ceremony apart from the vows.  
Jack's lips descended on mine with more meaning then they ever had before. He paused one magical moment before lip lock and looked into my eyes, reassuring every worry I could ever have. And then came our wedding kiss, long and deep and warm. We broke apart, our connection new and grand as ever. "Rose- this is the greatest moment of my existence." Jack whispered, placing his hands on my growing belly. With that, we walked out down the isle together into the fresh sea air.

Chapter Thirty {Final Chapter}  
•25 years later•  
*Jack's POV*  
It was the beginning of May. I looked out of our apartment window in Paris and smiled. We had moved back to Europe with our daughter, Ruby, 10 years ago. "Jack!" Rose called to me. "Don't forget to deliver your drawings to that gallery this afternoon!" I smiled again, thrilled that my art was such a success. We had become part of the upper class again, but we weren't the snobby sort. We used our money to provide for our daughter and to have an adventurous, meaningful life. Rose walked into the room, a twinkle in her eyes. "I have a surprise for you this evening, Jack," she said excitedly. "I can hardly wait Rose!" I replied. I felt joyous. The small part of me that felt sad at the fact that Ruby was heading to her college orientation in a few hours was covered by how thrilled I was for her. She would be getting a thorough, proper education and I was happy I could provide that for her.  
Rose came over to me and kissed my cheek. "Oh how I love you, Jack Dawson." She whispered in my ear. My reply was a long deep kiss straight on her mouth.  
*Rose's POV*  
I waved to Ruby as she walked into the large stone building. I was so proud to have given birth to such a lovely daughter. I thanked God every day I hadn't aborted her. She was the biggest blessing in my life. I squeezed Jack's hand. "She's so grown up now. Look at her, she was born to run this school." He looked at me, and the corner of his mouth turned up. "That she was, Rose."  
When the evening came, I set out a nice dinner for Jack and I, lit by candlelight and decorated with flowers. He came into the room, a breathless look on his face. Everything was perfect. I couldn't wait to surprise him.  
When dinner was over, I began telling him about my gift. It was for both of us, really, to celebrate Ruby growing up. "So, Jack. I assume you've heard of zeppelins?" I started out. "Why of course Rose! What of it?" He replied, grinning. "Well... I have a friend who can help me get tickets to ride on the most famous zeppelin in the world! Of course we'll have to travel to Germany to board it, but- oh Jack! The adventure!" "You don't mean the Hindenburg?!" He exclaimed, his grin growing wider. "I do Jack! The greatest airship ever made!" I replied. "I can get us tickets! So... What do you say? Shall we do it?"


	2. Thanks

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
